


Jack & Denovan - Take 5

by Artemystic



Series: Denovan & Jack - Scene Variations [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jack as Jaq, super short, teenage girls are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Artemystic
Summary: Denovan fights to free Jaq from imprisonment.Take 5.





	Jack & Denovan - Take 5

**Author's Note:**

> Jack as an (edgy?) teenage girl. Poor Denovan gets no respect.

* * *

Jaq picked off another gunner, ducking back behind the broken wall just as a shot ricocheted off the edge of it. “Fuck!” she swore, chomping on her bubblegum. The problem with sniper rifles is that they took time to aim—too much time.

“Thought you were gonna handle this on your own,” Den said as he turned and stood in one fluid motion, taking about half a second to analyze the battlefield, and shot off a round from each gun, probably taking out a dozen of their enemies. He crouched down.

“Oh, shut up,” Jaq grumbled, blowing a bubble and snapping it just to piss him off. “I’d have liked to see you make that shot.”

Den studiously ignored the bubble popping, but Jaq saw the muscles in his jaw tighten.  _ Win. _

“What’s the plan?” he asked.

“Uhh…”

“You don’t have a plan?! What are we even doing here?”

Jaq rolled her eyes. “Look, just cuz you don’t like winging it—”

“ _ Winging it? _ This is what you call winging it?”

* * *


End file.
